Vivre
by Meledio
Summary: Harry va mourir et Dumbledore décide de réaliser son voeu : avoir une vie normale [Réécriture !]
1. Chapter 1

_**Note de l'auteur**_

Je voudrais préciser que je ne prends en compte que les livres de 1 à 5, Dumbledore est donc toujours vivant et Harry a 16 ans. Voldemort est mort a la fin de la cinquième année de Harry dans mon histoire, alors qu'il attaquait Poudlard.

Bonne lecture ;)

**Chapitre 1**

Depuis un mois désormais, le monde sorcier jouissait d'une toute nouvelle paix.

En effet, une grande bataille avait fait rage une trentaine de jours plus tôt. Voldemort avait cherché à attaquer l'école de sorcellerie anglaise. Mais cette tentative avait lamentablement échoué. L'Ordre du Phoenix avait tenu bon et avait donné à Harry Potter, le Survivant, le temps d'en terminer une bonne fois pour toute avec le mage noir, en le laissant seul avec celui-ci. L'isolant de ses mangemorts. Bien que personne n'ait vraiment su ce qui s'était exactement passé, tous les survivants de cette guerre fêtaient la grande nouvelle avec euphorie.

Tous, sauf Albus Dumbledore. Le vieil homme se tenait, l'air grave, au chevet de celui qui les avait tous sauvés. En tuant définitivement Voldemort, Harry ne s'en était pas tiré sans mal. Ce jour-là, ils l'avaient retrouvé gisant au sol, inconscient et la cicatrice en sang.

Et pour le moment, le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas rouvert les yeux. Il était couché, inerte, sur un lit d'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste, pâle comme un mort.

Et le vieux directeur veillait seul son élève. Ne voulant pas que le jeune homme se réveille esseulé, après un tel don de lui-même. Vous pourriez vous demandez où auraient bien pu se trouver les amis de Harry en cet instant. Pourquoi ils ne venaient pas relayer le vieil homme... La réponse sonnait comme une sentence aux yeux d'Albus. La plupart des élèves de Poudlard présents au sein de l'école ce jour funeste, n'avaient pas survécus. De la famille Weasley, la seconde famille de Harry, il ne restait que Percy de vivant. Tous les autres étaient morts durant la bataille. Ce jour-là, Hermione et Ron avaient donné leur vie pour donner le temps à Harry de détruire une fois pour toute le mage noir, utilisant jusqu'à leur dernier souffle pour barrer la route aux mangemorts.

Peu de membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix étaient encore en vie également. La paix avait été payée très chère et n'avait pas le goût d'une victoire aux yeux de Dumbledore.

Mais comme si ces constats alarmants n'étaient pas suffisants, les médicomages étaient venus alourdir encore un peu plus la douleur du vieil homme. Le diagnostique était enfin tombe, et il était sans appel : le coma de Harry n'était seulement du au fait qu'il s'était entièrement vide de sa magie, ni du aux nombreuses blessures qui étaient désormais cicatrisées. Harry avait reçu une puissante malédiction. Voldemort avait du la lui lancer durant leur combat. La trace de cette magie noire ne laissait aucun doute.

Mais aucun traitement ne pouvait être envisageable. La magie noire présente dans cette malédiction était très agressive. Sans connaître sa nature précise, ils risquaient de tuer le garçon en tentant de le soigner. Ils pouvaient seulement constater les effets que ce sort produisait sur le jeune homme.

Il rongeait doucement la magie et le corps de Harry.

Même s'il se réveillait de son coma, le jeune Potter ne pourrait pas vivre longtemps. Il mourrait lentement et douloureusement. Les médicomages ne lui donnait pas plus d'un an à vivre.

Une larme coula des yeux bleus, désormais ternes, de Dumbledore. Il était injuste qu'après tant de sacrifices, Harry ne puisse pas vivre enfin la vie normale qu'il avait toujours désiré...

La seule chose qui attendrait le garçon à son réveil serait la solitude, la douleur et la mort...

Tout à coup, les yeux du directeur reprirent un nouvel éclat. Une idée grandiose venait de germer dans l'esprit d'Albus Dumbledore. Avec un grand sourire, il se leva et partit mettre a exécution son plan en sautillant joyeusement, sous les regards étranges des médicomages.

~~~~0~~~~

Dumbledore veillait Harry en lisant un livre, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, tout était fin prêt. Il ne manquait plus que le réveil de son élève. Ce qu'il attendait patiemment.

Un léger gémissement le fit lever les yeux de sa lecture. Le corps de Harry commençait a bouger doucement, tandis que les yeux émeraudes s'ouvraient difficilement sous la trop grande luminosité de la pièce.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Harry pu enfin percevoir ce qui se passait autour de lui, dans la limite de sa myopie bien entendu. Sans attendre, son mentor lui mit ses lunettes.

-Harry ! Je n'y croyait plus ! fit Dumbledore visiblement soulagé, tandis que des yeux verts un peu perdus se posèrent sur lui.

Le jeune homme tenta de parler, mais sa gorge sèche refusait d'émettre le moindre son.

Délicatement, le directeur de Poudlard aida son élève a boire un peu d'eau et attendit que sa voix revienne.

-Que s'est-il passé? demanda le survivant d'une voix rauque, ne pouvant retenir une quinte de toux.

-Tu t'es battu contre Voldemort mon garçon, expliqua Dumbledore, nous t'avons retrouvé inconscient à coté de son corps sans vie. Harry, tu es dans le coma depuis presque deux mois.

-Je vois, je suppose que je suis à St Mangouste alors?

Le regard du Survivant observait son environnement. La chambre lui était familière. Elle ressemblait beaucoup a la chambre d'infirmerie qui se trouvait à Poudlard. Il laissa échapper une légère grimace en pensant qu'il passait vraiment trop de temps dans ce genre d'endroit.

-Oui c'est exact.

-Je pourrais sortir bientôt ?

-Je pense qu'il te laisseront sortir assez rapidement. Mais avant tout, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important Harry...

Le regard de Dumbledore se fit sérieux, une chose que le jeune homme avait rarement vu et qui annonçait toujours de très mauvaises nouvelles

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Harry, les médicomages ont découvert un problème. Il semblerait... que Tom t'ait laissé un cadeau avant de mourir.

- Quel genre de cadeau? Demanda-t-il avec un froncement de sourcil.

-Il semblerait que Tom ait réussi a te jeter une malédiction, faite de la plus noire des magie. Les médicomages ne peuvent rien faire pour la défaire. La magie de Tom devient agressive dès que l'on tente quoique ce soit... Harry, tu vas mourir... Les médicomages ne te donne pas plus d'un an...

Contrairement à ce que pensait Dumbledore, Harry n'avait pas l'air effrayé, pas plus qu'il n'avait l'air en colère. Il était devant Dumbledore à sourire doucement sans la moindre trace de peur sur le le regard étonné que lui lançait son mentor Harry s'expliqua d'une encore un peu grave mais douce :

- Je n'ai pas peur de la mort professeur, je l'ai côtoyée trop longtemps pour ça. A vrai dire, je n'ai qu'un seul regret...

- Lequel mon garçon?

- C'est de n'avoir jamais pu vivre "normalement".

Harry avait parlé sur un ton calme et fatigué, qui avait décontenancé Dumbledore. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir son élève abandonner simplement.

-Professeur... Est-ce que... Ron et Hermione sont déjà... au courant ?

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans les yeux du directeur. Harry ne savait pas... Comment aurait-il pu le savoir ? Il avait été dans le coma sans connaître l'issue de la bataille...

-Harry, mon garçon... Ron et Hermione... sont morts durant la bataille. Ils ont été tués par des mangemorts...

Son élève lui renvoya une expression horrifiée, tandis que des larmes silencieuses commencaient a couler le longs des joues trop pâles et trop maigres.

-De la famille Weasley, il ne reste que le jeune Percy, qui ne participait pas à la bataille de Poudlard... Et les pertes ne s'arrêtent malheureusement pas là... Remus est mort aussi. Je suis désolé Harry.

Ce dernier avait remonté ses jambes contre son torse et ne retenait plus ses larmes. Il avait perdu tout ceux qu'il chérissait. La douleur qui traversait sa poitrine était insupportable.

-Pr... Prof... Professeur... est-ce que... vous pourriez... vous pourriez me laisser un peu seul... ?

-Oui, bien sur Harry.

Dumbledore posa une main douce sur l'épaule secouée de sanglots du jeune garçon, puis sortit de la chambre. Il espérait que son plan fonctionnerait, et rendrait les derniers jours du Survivant moins douloureux.

~~~~0~~~~

Il fallut plusieurs jours à Harry pour accepter la nouvelle. Il avait toujours terriblement mal, mais ne sanglotait plus continuellement.

Les médicomages lui avaient expliqué son état, et lui avaient donné des indications et des potions pour rendre le tout ''supportable''. Ils ne savaient exactement comment cette malédiction évoluerait, mais le garçon était reconnaissant de ne pas être dans une totale ignorance.

Il pu enfin sortir de l'hôpital avec son mentor, bien que ça ne fasse qu'une semaine depuis son réveil. Il était encore faible, mais bien décidé a quitter cette chambre.

La première chose qu'il voulait faire était de se rendre sur la tombe de ses amis. Et Dumbledore l'y emmena immédiatement.

Les nerfs du garçon craquèrent. Il se laissa tomber a genoux devant la tombe de Ron et d'Hermione. Ses mains tremblantes touchaient les gravures de leur nom sur les pierres tombales, comme si ce simple geste pouvait les effacer, et emporter ainsi l'ignoble vérité. Ils étaient morts. A coté de leur tombe Harry découvrit celle de Ginny... celle des jumeaux, de Bill, de Charlie... de Molly et d'Arthur... de Remus... de Minerva Mcgonagal.

Il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir d'autres noms... c'était trop dur pour lui. Savoir qu'ils étaient morts et faire face à leur tombe de cette manière n'était pas la même chose. Ce qu'il voyait maintenant rendait tout cela trop réel, beaucoup trop réel. Et ne laisser plus aucune place au doute, ou à l'espoir.

Il fut prit d'un haut-le-cœur, et vomit son maigre déjeuner sur le sol du cimetière.

Dumbledore le regardait tristement, et l'aida a se relever. Il nettoya d'un coup de baguette ce que Harry avait rendu et le fit s'asseoir sur un banc un peu plus loin. Il s'accroupit ensuite devant le garçon et pris ses mains dans les siennes.

-Harry. Tu m'as dit à l'hôpital que ton seul regret était que tu n'avais jamais pu vivre une vie ''normal'', n'est-ce pas ? Dit le directeur d'une voix douce, pendant que Harry hochait faiblement la tête. Je pense pouvoir t'aider a rendre ce rêve possible mon garçon.

Harry relava la tête, interrogatif. Mais seul un sourire énigmatique lui répondit. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, il sentit la main de Dumbledore sur son visage, puis tout devint noir.

Il rattrapa le corps du garçon qui tombait sans conscience dans ses bras, et transplana dans une petite salle sombre et sale. Au sol, un grand cercle runique était dessiné. Il déposa avec précaution le corps inconscient de Harry, puis commença a psalmodier une longue et ancienne formule en faisant le tour du cercle.

Il espérait que ce qu'il tentait marcherait, ça devait marcher !

Le corps du jeune homme se souleva et brilla d'une lumière dorée, avant de se reposer a nouveau sur le sol. Observant le résultat, Albus Dumbledore se permit un sourire.

Le garçon était désormais méconnaissable. Ses cheveux étaient devenus long et soyeux, d'une couleur brune aux reflets bleus. Son visage s'était affiné et allongé. En ouvrant légèrement les paupières du garçon, Dumbledore vit qu'ils étaient d'une magnifique couleur saphir. Il était également plus petit, et avait laissé son allure maigrichonne à une allure svelte.

La transformation était un succès.

Avec un énorme sourire, le directeur déposa à coté de son élève une grosse valise et posa sur celle ci un classeur marron.

Il sortit ensuite du cercle. Prit dans ses mains un grand et vieux grimoire et commença une nouvelle incantation.

A la fin de celle-ci, un éclair de lumière frappa Harry et obligea le vieil homme à fermer les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, Harry, la valise et le classeur avait disparut.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note de l'auteur**_

Je voudrais préciser que je ne prends en compte que les livres de 1 à 5, Dumbledore est donc toujours vivant et Harry a 16 ans. Voldemort est mort a la fin de la cinquième année de Harry dans mon histoire, alors qu'il attaquait Poudlard.

Bonne lecture ;)

(je remercie tous ceux qui m'encourage au travers de leurs reviews et ceux qui suivent mon histoire, ça me motive vraiment à la reprendre ^^)

**Chapitre 2**

Quand il reprit conscience, Harry était assit à même le sol devant le Chaudron Baveur. Sa tête tournait légèrement et il avait du mal a comprendre comment il avait bien pu se retrouver à cet endroit. Il prit le temps de réfléchir.

Le dernier souvenir qu'il avait était d'avoir été voir ses amis au cimetière... Son cœur se serra en revoyant les noms gravés sur les pierres tombales.

Il retenait difficilement ses larmes quand il remarqua à ses cotés une grande valise. Elle était assez ancienne et ressemblait un peu a la sienne. Si ce n'est que celle-ci portait une étiquette au nom d'un certain Allan Azzuro.

Harry fronça les sourcils, se releva et chercha du regard le propriétaire de la valise. Mais il n'y avait personne. Seuls quelques passants habillés étrangement traversait la rue piétonne sans lui porter plus d'attention.

Il posa à nouveau son regard sur le bagage et remarqua un classeur marron et sur celui-ci, une lettre. A sa plus grande surprise, cette dernière était à son nom. Il prit la lettre en se remémorant le sourire mystérieux de son mentor avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

Qu'est-ce que le vieil homme avait encore derrière la tête ?

Avec une légère angoisse, il ouvrit la lettre parcheminée. L'écriture fine de Dumbledore recouvrait le papier jaunis. Prenant son courage à deux mains, pas vraiment sur d'en apprécier le contenu, il commença sa lecture.

~~~~0~~~~

_Mon cher Harry,_

_Au moment où je t'écris cette lettre, je suis entrain de terminer tous les préparatifs, et toi tu es encore dans le coma._

_J'ai beaucoup réfléchis à la manière de t'annoncer ma décision. Et j'ai décidé que de te l'expliquer par de biais d'une lettre serait la meilleure solution. Ainsi, tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de réaliser mon plan(ce que tu aurais très certainement essayé de faire)._

_Tu t'es bien battu mon garçon. Durant toutes ces années,tu as énormément donné de toi-même pour sauver le monde magique. Je me sens un peu coupable que tu n'aies jamais pu être vraiment un enfant insouciant et heureux. Je sais quelles épreuves tu as traversées, et je veux que tu aies une nouvelle chance Harry. Une chance de profiter de la vie qu'il te reste, car tu le mérite vraiment._

_Comme mon but est de te donner une vie normal, je ne pouvais pas te laisser dans la peau de Harry Potter. Tu dois bien t'en douter n'est-ce pas ?_

_J'ai donc pris la liberté de changer ton apparence. Le sort que j'ai utilisé pour cela n'est pas détectable et est définitif, tu n'auras donc pas à t'inquiéter. Il n'est cependant pas réversible. Mais je doute que cela soit un problème gênant._

_Je t'ai également donné une nouvelle identité. Celle d'Allan Azzuro. Les détails à ce propos sont dans le classeur marron sur ta valise. Tu y trouveras l'histoire de ta nouvelle vie, ainsi que des photos._

_Bien entendu, il aurait été stupide de ma part de te laisser vivre dans un endroit où tu as déjà tant souffert. J'ai donc également décidé de te changer d'époque. Le choix de celle-ci m'a paru logique, et c'est donc sans trop d'interrogation que j'ai décidé de t'envoyer en 1976, durant la sixième année de tes parents, de Sirius et de Remus. Si mon sort a correctement fonctionné tu dois te trouver devant le Chaudron Baveur, avec une valise, un classeur et cette lettre (sinon tu ne serais pas entrain de la lire), le 26 août 1976. _

_Dans le classeur tu trouveras également une autre lettre, destinée à mon moi passé, et qui te permettra d'intégrer ta sixième année à Poudlard. Je l'ai signée au nom du directeur de Cambridge, l'école dans laquelle Allan Azzuro a fait ses études avant qu'elle ne soit attaquée par des mangemorts en juin 1975. Tu pourras ainsi étudier avec tes parents, apprendre à les connaître._

_Je connais l'existence de la carte des maraudeurs, Remus m'en avait parlé durant ta troisième année. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver une solution à ce problème. Il aurait été malvenu qu'un petit point ''Harry Potter'' se ballade dans le château. J'ai finalement trouvé une manière de changer ce fait sans pour autant altérer cette ingénieuse carte. Mais la carte modifiée est celle qui se trouve dans ta valise mon garçon, et il va falloir que tu fasse l'échange avec celle des maraudeurs avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Je te laisse le soin de trouver une solution, sache juste que les maraudeurs ont pour habitude de se retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse tous les ans le 28 août afin de faire leurs achats de rentrée scolaire. _

_Je pense avoir fait le tour des explications que tu avais besoin d'avoir. Tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin dans ta valise, et toutes les informations qu'il te faut dans le classeur. N'oublies pas de bien prendre le temps de lire tout ce qu'il y a sur ta nouvelle identité, afin d'éviter les mauvaises surprises._

_Je te souhaite beaucoup d'amusement,_

_Amicalement,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PS : Souviens toi que chaque geste compte Harry._

~~~~0~~~~

''Pour les mauvaises surprises, c'est déjà trop tard.'' pensa Harry en soupirant.

Il avait lu la lettre avec un mélange d'émotions complexes. Il avait était étonné, surpris, en colère, triste et heureux. Tout cela en même temps. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement tandis qu'il rangeait la longue lettre de son directeur dans l'enveloppe.

Il ne savait pas trop comment prendre la nouvelle. S'il devait traiter Dumbledore de vieux fou citronné ou de génie. Pouvoir rencontrer ses parents, il en avait toujours rêvé, mais il ne savait pas si retourner dans le passé pour cela était une bonne idée...

''Enfin, maintenant je ne peux pas vraiment y faire grand chose...''

Il eut un sourire timide à cette pensée, remerciant mentalement son mentor pour lui avoir imposé ce choix. Il aurait eu trop de mal à le faire lui-même.

Il prit le classeur sous le bras et tira la valise tout en entrant dans le Chaudron Baveur. L'endroit était exactement le même qu'a son époque. La seule différence était que Tom, le barman, était de vingt ans plus jeune. Il s'approcha du comptoir et lui demanda poliment une chambre et le journal du jour. Alors que Harry s'étonnait de sa voix plus aiguë et au fort accent italien, Tom lui tendit le journal, puis prit sa valise pour la monter dans sa chambre. Puis le laissa ensuite s'installer seul.

Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil au journal pour vérifier la date, un sourire se dessinant en voyant qu'elle correspondait à la date donnée par son directeur, avant de le poser sur sa table de chevet. Avec curiosité, Il ouvrit le dossier qu'il avait encore sous le bras en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Il voulait savoir pourquoi il avait cette accent. Il lui semblait pourtant que dans sa lettre, Dumbledore laissait entendre que Allan Azzuro était irlandais, non ?

En soupirant, Harry se mit à la lecture du dossier. Il était désormais Allan Azzurro, était né un 13 août, et était d'origine italienne et était arrivé en Irlande à ses huit ans, car ses parents, tous les deux chercheurs, avait trouvé du travail dans un laboratoire irlandais.

Ses parents, Lorenzo et Marina Azzurro, étaient morts dans un accident magique alors qu'il n'avait que 12 ans. Il eut un pincement de cœur. Dans cette vie aussi, il serait un orphelin...

Il apprit aussi qu'il avait été recueilli par un ami de son père, Maxime Oloway, qui était professeur d'enchantement. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il fut nationalisé. Son tuteur mourut malheureusement en 1975 durant l'attaque de l'école de Cambridge.

Ce qui expliquait son entrée à Poudlard en sixième année, et qu'il resterait dans l'école durant les vacances.

Ce qui surpris le plus Harry, à part le fait que son mentor avait vraiment pensé à tout, était que ce qu'il avait devant les yeux était la biographie d'une personne qui avait vraiment vécu. L'acte de naissance, le passeport, les photos... rien n'avait été crée, tout était réel.

Comme pour confirmer cette impression, il découvrit à la fin du dossier un article du Wizworld, le journal sorcier irlandais. Daté de 1977, et qui annonçait l'abandon des recherches des enfants portés disparus l'année précédente durant l'attaque mangemort de l'école de sorcellerie irlandaise. Le nom d'Allan Azzuro figurait sur la liste, avec une vingtaine d'autres noms.

Harry frissonna. Certes, son histoire en devenait vraiment insoupçonnable, mais prendre l'identité d'un garçon mort... Ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'il caressait du bout des doigts les photos d'Allan Azzuro, de ses amis et de son tuteur. Certaines photos étaient un peu brûlées, comme s'il les avaient sauvées de peu des flammes qui brûlaient son école. Parmi celles-ci, des photos de sa famille, avant la mort de ses parents...

Une larme coula sur sa joue. La vie d'Allan Azzuro et de Harry Potter avaient en commun la mort et la solitude. Mais il pouvait changer cette solitude, il n'allait pas rendre les efforts de son mentor vains. Il allait profiter de cette chance !

Avec cette nouvelle révolution en tête, il ravala ses larmes et commença a fouiller dans sa valise.

Il y trouva plusieurs livres de sort et des romans. Certains écris en anglais, d'autres en italien. Il se surpris à en comprendre les titres sans difficultés... Il faudrait qu'il vérifie cela. Il y trouva aussi des vêtements et des chaussures à sa taille et suivant très certainement la mode de l'époque. En dessous des vêtements, une bourse magique était cachée. Son mentor y avait visiblement la totalité de son compte en banque au vu du chiffre qui indiquait la somme présente a l'intérieur. En dessous de la bourse, il y avait un vieux bout de parchemin jaunis : la carte des maraudeurs. En la voyant, le garçon se rappela qu'il devait trouver un moyen de l'échanger avec celle de son père, et ce, avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Il pesta. Il avait deux jours pour trouver une solution et savait pertinemment que ce ne serait pas aussi simple.

Il soupira et rangea ses affaires avant de commencer un des romans dans sa valise, en attrapant un en italien qui avait attiré son regard. Il s'étonna une nouvelle fois du fait qu'il comprenait si bien cette langue alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais apprise. Le livre était un recueil de légendes sardes, très intéressantes et qui l'aiderait sûrement à mieux jouer son rôle. A la fin, il vit une petite note, laissée très certainement par son mentor.

_Pense bien que nos amis italiens sont très superstitieux mon garçon, il y a des livres a ce sujet dans ta valise._

Harry haussa un sourcils surpris. Visiblement le vieil homme avait su qu'il lirait ce livre en premier... Alors qu'il venait de finir de lire l'instruction, celle-ci s'effaça. Laissant la feuille blanche sans aucune trace.

Il jeta un regard dans la valise et y découvrit en effet un livre d'étude sur les superstitions sorcière en Italie. Le jeune sorcier pâlit devant la largeur de l'ouvrage et se demanda s'il était vraiment obligé de tout lire... Mais il voulait faire les choses correctement, donc il sortit le pavé et le posa sur son lit, l'ouvrant pour parcourir la table des matières. Il fut rassure de voir que la plupart était des superstitions moldues qu'il connaissait déjà. La tâche serait plus simple.

Outre ce qu'il savait déjà -qu'il ne faut pas passer sous une échelle, ni briser un miroir et que les chats noirs apportait le malheur par exemple-, il appris qu'il était très mal vu chez les sorciers italiens de posséder un hibou noir ou un corbeau, car ils étaient porteurs de mauvaises nouvelles. Qu'il ne fallait pas tenir sa baguette de la main gauche. Ou encore qu'il ne fallait surtout pas boire de jus de tomate ou de citrouille un dimanche.

Beaucoup de superstitions lui paraissait assez stupides. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de superstitieux auparavant, mais s'il le fallait vraiment, il ferait un effort pour le faire croire au moins aux autres. Il prit un parchemin et nota quelques croyances qu'il trouvait intéressantes ou amusantes, en plus des plus rependues. Il décida que ce serait celles qu'Allan croyait, et les apprit par cœur.

_Liste de superstitions_

_-Posséder un hibou noir ou un corbeau porte mauvaises nouvelles_

_-Briser un miroir apportent sept ans de malheur_

_-Croiser un chat ou passer sous une échelle porte malheur_

_-Boire du jus de tomates ou de citrouille un dimanche matin, malheur le lundi qui vient_

_-Quand on renverse son verre, il faut le redresser et faire tinter sept coup avec sa cuillère dessus avant de nettoyer ce qui a été renversé, pour empêcher que ça n'amène le mauvais sort_

_-Ne jamais tenir sa baguette dans la main gauche _

_-Le chiffre 13 porte malheur_

_-Ne jamais être treize autour d'une table_

_-Ne jamais poser le pain à l'envers _

_-Pour briser le mauvais sort, il faut le noter sur un bout de parchemin et tapoter sept fois avec sa baguettes et répétant a chaque fois ''felicita''_

Il hésita un instant puis décida de s'arrêter à ces quelques superstitions. Il n'était déjà pas très sur de se souvenir au bon moment de celles qu'il avait notées donc mieux valait être prudent. Il se leva ensuite et alla dans la salle de bain. Toutes ces nouvelles aventures l'avaient épuisé. Il n'était pas encore vraiment remis de son coma après tout.

Alors qu'il commençait à se déshabiller, il jeta un regard dans son reflet et se figea. Devant lui se tenait le Allan Azzuro qu'il avait vu sur les photos. Il s'avança pour mieux observer son reflet. Deux saphir l'y observait avec curiosité. Il observa son visage, désormais ayant une forme de diamant. Ses traits étaient fins et androgynes et sa peau pale, sans pour autant lui donner un air maladif. A sa déception, sa cicatrice était toujours présente, bien quelle soit plus discrète, mais passait inaperçu sous sa frange. Ses lèvres étaient roses et pulpeuse, accentuant son androgynie. Il était plus petit, devant atteindre à peine le mètre soixante et sa maigreur avait fait place à une allure svelte.

Mais ce qui surpris le plus Harry furent ses cheveux. Ils étaient long, lui arrivant au milieu du dos et étaient attachés en un catogan élégant. Ils étaient brun foncé, avec des reflets bleus assez étonnant. Mais surtout, pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry était _**coiffé**_.

Il prit une mèche de cheveux avec un sourire tandis qu'il continuait à regarder son reflet, émerveillé.

- Je suis Allan Azzuro...

Avec cette conviction dans l'esprit, il entra sous la douche, le cœur rempli d'un espoir nouveau.


End file.
